1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pull testing mechanism, and more particularly to a pull testing mechanism enhancing reliability of a pull test for keycaps.
2. Description of the Related Art
Keycaps are usually separated from a keyboard due to improper operation or exertion by an operator. To insure firm attachment between keycaps and a keyboard, a pull test must be performed to ensure quality of the keyboard.
Conventional pull tests for keycaps are manually performed, increasing labor costs and reducing reliability of the pull tests.
Hence, there is a need for a pull testing mechanism enhancing reliability of a pull test for keycaps.